1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric machine including a linear motor, a linear vibration actuator, and a linear vibration generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 2009/028369 discloses an electric machine formed as a linear motor including a stator and a mover capable of reciprocal linear motion with respect to the stator. The mover of the linear motor includes a permanent magnet array including a plurality of permanent magnets arranged such that magnetic poles having the same polarity face each other. The stator of the linear motor includes winding portions formed by winding a winding conductor in a coil and concentrically disposed with the permanent magnet array. In the electric machine formed as this type of linear motor, it is proposed to increase the number of the winding portions and the permanent magnets, and the amount of the permanent magnets used, and to increase the size of the winding portions, in order to enhance thrust of the mover per unit volume.